Let's Right the Wrongs and Wrong the Rights
by TheRoyalAssassin
Summary: Eli, Clare and Adam go on a little adventure to as Eli said "to right some wrongs and wrong some rights." What will happen to them as they go on their mission?
1. Clare

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Looking for Alaska by John Green. All ideas are sole property of their rightful owners._

**Clare**

I tossed and turned in bed, frustrated. I hadn't been able to sleep for days; mostly because A) My parents had been fighting, loudly, until the early hours of the morning and B) Thoughts keep running through my head on repeat, I couldn't turn them off. They were about nothing and everything all at once and when I finally did manage to shut them off, even for the briefest period of time, I realized just how deafening the silence is. I sighed in desperation, I needed to do something that wasn't sitting in bed being frustrated.

I threw off the covers, it was three twenty-six in the morning. I picked up a pen, and did the one thing I knew wouldn't fail me. I started writing. I had been reading Looking For Alaska and it really made me think. At the top of my note book I wrote "The nature of the labyrinth, and the way out." Just like Pudge had done in Dr. Hyde's class. I couldn't help but think of Alaska while I was writing, I don't know why. Being this crazy, mysterious figure that she was, seemingly not afraid of anything almost hit a nerve in a sense. She kept trying to find a way out of this labyrinth and when she finally did, we could never know if she left on purpose, but the not knowing is what pulled me in.

A while later, I heard a car honking outside my house. I ignored it for about four minutes, the car kept honking. I got up and looked out my window to see a hearse outside my door. I ran down the stairs, the noise had probably already woken the neighbors and would soon wake my parents.

I jumped off the front steps, barefoot in my pajamas and ran up to the passenger-side window. Eli rolled down the window.

"Eli! What are you doing at my house at five forty-five in the morning?"

"Hi Eli, good to see you, are you offering me an awesome day out? Why yes Clare I am!"

"I'm not even dressed, showered, etcetera, etcetera."

"Well hurry up then! You have five minutes before I start honking again. Starting...NOW!" He smirked at me, I knew he would do it too. It's not like I didn't _want_ to spend the day with Eli, it's just that you never know what he'll make you do.

I grabbed my sweatpants and a tee-shirt I had lying around, swished around some mouthwash, grabbed my "just in case of Eli essentials" bag, slipped on my running shoes and bolted out the door with thirty seconds to spare.

"I see you've dressed up for the occasion."

"I'm sorry A) I didn't know I needed to dress up for you and B) It's five fifty A.M on a Saturday morning, I was given five minutes to get ready for God knows what you have planned. I think you should give credit where credit is due Goldsworthy."

He smirked and chuckled at that, "Fair enough." He stared to ease onto the road and we were on Queen Street West in no time flat. Not that I live too far from there to begin with.

"So where are we going?"

"We're getting Adam next, the rest is secret."

We drove for ten minutes headed east bound until we reached Dovercourt Road. Eli pulled over and proceeded to honk, just like he had done in front of my house. Adam took longer to answer than I did, some neighbors even came outside to see what was up, Eli just smiled. Adam finally came out, seven minutes later.

"What. The actual. Fuck. Eli! Seriously? It's six in the morning, ON A SATURDAY!"

"Adam, we're kidnapping you, you have five minutes to get ready."

Adam just crossed his arms, "And what if I say no?"

"Saying yes or no makes it seem like you have an option. Do what I say or else."

"Or else what?"

Eli smirked and slammed his hand into the horn. Adam and I covered our ears.

"OKAY, OKAY!" he ran inside.

"I thought it was just going to be us today." I said quietly.

"Oh, so you _wanted_ to be alone with me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're such a loser." I laughed.

"I maybe a loser Clare Bear but I am after all _your_ loser. You're stuck with me for good."

"I think I can handle that."

It had been five minutes and Adam still hadn't come out, so as promised, Eli stared honking. Adam came sprinting out after the third honk.

"Jesus Christ, Eli." And he climbed into the back.

"Soo, where to now?" Adam asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Adam lied down and sighed, he mumbled, "Sometimes I wonder about you Eli."

He shut his eyes and was snoring a few minutes later. We had just passed College Street, when the hearse came to a stop in front of a Wal-Mart.

"Stop number one, ADAM!" Eli yelled.

"AHHH!" Adam flailed his arms and legs around until he sat up.

"Today, my friends, we are going to right some wrongs and wrong some rights."

"So why are we at Wal-Mart?"

"Ah, Grasshopper, if we are going to do these wondrous things, first we'll need to shop." He pulled a list from his back pocket.

"Okay so, Adam. I need you to get invisible fishing line, shaving cream you know the one that like is wipe off? From like Venus or something, get that one, batteries, and Vaseline; there are three tub sizes the baby size, the normal size and the Big Fat Daddy tub of Vaseline, I need you to get that one."

"How will I know which one it is?"

"Trust me you'll know it when you see it."

"Okay, Clare. I need you to get some toilet paper, red spray paint, the latest edition of The Star and red lipstick."

"Ookayy, whatever you say weirdo."

"What'll you get Eli" Adam asked.

"I will be getting fish, lots of fish, sharpies, a lock picking set, a flashlight and an air horn."

Adam and I just looked at each other.

"We have thirty minutes, synchronize watches! And...GO!"

We all jumped out of the hearse and ran into Wal-Mart. God knows what will happen today.

**So, this was originally gonna be a song fic but I got carried away and it wasn't going to work out. What do you think? Do you want some more? It probably be like max 3 more chapters if I continued because I really need to work on If You Really Knew Me. Also, I'm pretty sure there's no Wal-Mart on College St. But they were close by and I didn't want them to drive like all the way to like St. Clair and Eglington just to go to Wal-Mart! I know where all this crap is this because I live here, well not on College but you get what I mean. Haha I'll stop talking. 5 MINS TILL DEGRASSI! This story was inspired by Paper Towns by John Green because Eli reminds me of Margo Roth Spiegelman.**

**Sorry I keep editing this but I HATE spelling and grammar mistakes.  
**

**Best Wishes! **

**-NDC**


	2. Adam

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything written by John Green. All ideas are sole property of their rightful owners._

**Adam**

I groaned. What the hell was Eli going to make us do now? I went to get the first thing on my list; fishing line. It didn't take long before I had gotten everything but the Vaseline. I held everything in my arms and went to the isle I knew the Vaseline was in, I didn't even know what the Big Fat Daddy tub of Vaseline looked like, how was I—

I ended that thought and almost dropped everything I was holding and I knew I had found the Big Fat Daddy of Vaseline. Holy. Shit. This thing was the size of my head! I jogged over to the checkout and dumped the stuff I was holding and told her I'd be right back and she could start checking stuff out. I ran back to the Big Fat Daddy Vaseline and carried it back to the checkout, good Lord it was heavy.

The woman at the checkout eyed me when she saw the Big Fat Daddy Vaseline, I held up my hands "I don't know why I have to get this, my friend kidnapped me for the day." She shrugged it off, how normal of a story was that for a Wal-Mart employee?

The stuff came up to twenty-three dollars and forty-eight cents, I patted my pockets, "Crap." I mumbled then yelled, "ELI!" he was three checkouts over, he whipped his head around and yelled, "WHAT?"

"I HAVE NO CASH!"

Eli pulled a card out of his pocket and ran over to give it to me before turning around and running back towards the isles. I gave to cashier the Wal-Mart Card that was loaded with exactly twenty-three dollars and forty-eight cents, leave it to Eli to have something like this ready. She bagged the items and I waited for Clare by the Girl stuff-isle like Eli had said. She was already there with her stuff. We talked for a bit about what had made Eli lose his mind, then he showed up with two bags with a air horn and a club in hand. He set the stuff down and held the air horn straight up. He smirked at us, Clare said, "Eli don't".

He said, "Don't what?"

"Don't blow the horn." But he blew the horn when she had said the 'b' in 'blow'.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Don't b—" he did it again.

Some Wal-Mart employees came running up, Eli pulled Clare and I close to him and he whispered "Runrunrunrunrun." We bolted for the doors, bags in hand threw the stuff in the back of Morty and got in. Eli started the ignition and we were off.

"Good God Eli, what was that! And did you _really_ need to get fish? It reeks back here! Like more than usual!"

Eli laughed, "It's all part of the adventure guys."

"You'll be the death of me!" Clare shook her head.

"So, where to next?" I asked.

"Well, first, we're going to right a wrong. Give those flowers to Clare. Clare, hold the flowers."

I did as I was told. We drove up to Rodgers Rd. and parked across from a school. Eli got out of the car, taking the flowers with him and left a note on the door. He rang the door bell and ran back to the car, pulling onto the road just as a girl opened the door. I had seen her at Degrassi before, she was a senior, Anya I think.

"Why did you just give Anya flowers?" Clare asked.

"Well, she told me her mom had cancer. It's a tough thing to go through, she I thought I'd shed a little light on the situation."

"Aw that's so sweet." She nudged Eli, he smirked.

"So, now where?" I asked.

"Now, we wrong the rights." He smiled evilly. Clare looked worried.

We drove to the Kingsway and pulled up to a house I'd seen a couple of times.

"Crap, Eli, are you going to mess with Fitz again!"

"Yep, he started a war."

"Eli, you can't!"

"We bring the fucking _rain_, Clare, not scattered showers."

Eli told us to get out and grabbed the spray paint, a fish, toilet paper, and the shaving cream, the Veet crap he told us to get. He scribbled a note on some paper and opened up the lock picking kit.

We went around to the back of the house and he used the kit to open the back door that lead to a kitchen, he motioned for us to be quiet. We crept our way through the house, up the stairs, it was seven thirty-seven, everyone in the house was still asleep. Eli opened the second door on the right, in the room was a sleeping Fitz. He gave me the toilet paper and whispered for me to start draping it across the room. I picked up some tape on the desk in the corner of the room. I started hanging the toilet paper all over the walls the ceiling, on the furniture, securing it with tape. Clare just had to put the fish on the desk with the note and write a big 'E' with a circle around it on the wall. She had some trouble with the spray paint part as it she didn't think she could do it cause it wasn't 'right' so I ended up doing that part. Eli had the dangerous part. Put the Veet on Fitz's eyebrows and wipe it off, leaving Fitz eyebrow-less. While in the wiping off process, Fitz's snorted, we froze. Thankfully he just mumbled something and went back to snoring. Eli and I let out sighed of relief, Clare was making her way down the stairs already. We finished up and bolted out of there.

When we were back in the hearse (I was shotgun this time), we did a quick check to make sure we had everything, we did and then we were speeding down the road again.

"I cannot believe we just did that and didn't die." I said, my heart racing.

Clare was near hysterics so we just let her calm down a bit, Eli started to drive kinda slow, "What's with the sudden 'Driving Ms. Daisy cruising speed?"

"Just basking in the enjoyment of a wonderfully executed revenge."

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to another house.

"Hey guys," I said, "remember twenty minutes ago when we were at Fitz house and didn't die?"

**I'll update again tomorrow, but for now I'm tired. So tell me what you think. And what did you think of Degrassi tonight? I like Jenna a lot more now and I realize the problem has always been KC. He's such an ass. -_-**

**Best Wishes!**

**-NDC**


	3. Dear Reader

**Dear Reader,**

**I apologize for my lack of updating but after tonight episode I am an emotional wreck, I literally started crying and hyper ventilating. I don't know when I will be able to update again because school starts soon and I'm still trying to process the episode and the fall promo. Kso, apparently after I woke up I got like 16 notifications telling me that Tumblr lied and this hoax has been going on for a while now. So yeah in summation, fuck my life and wake me up when september ends  
**

**Best Wishes**

**NDC**

**P.S I would appreciate it greatly if you guys could give me awesome quotes from the following Degrassi characters:**

**-Fiona**

**-Clare**

**-Alli**

**-Sav**

**-Holly J**

**THANK YOU!**


	4. Eli

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything by John Green including but not limited to references and ideas taken from such novels as Looking For Alaska, Paper Towns, Will Grayson Will Grayson, Let it Snow, and An Abundance of Katherines, I do not own Degrassi or any quotes from recent or past seasons. All property is the sole property of their rightful owners._

**Eli**

"Guys remember twenty minutes ago when we were at Fitz's house and didn't die?" Adam said.

Clare and I laughed at that, "Okay, stop number two! Anyone wanna take a shot aty who our next victim is gonna be?"

"Hm, hm, is it...Owen?" Adam guessed

"No, one more guess."

"Okay, shot in the dark here, Bianca?" Clare piped up.

"DING DING DING! We have a winner!"

"Ohh, this is gonna be good." If I do recall correctly even St. Clare smirked at that.

"So what do we need?" Adam asked.

"Okay, get the fishing line, the Vaseline, the spray paint, a fish, and..." I looked over across the street and saw and orange tree and got an idea, "wait here."

I sprinted across the street to the tree and picked some oranges, my arms were full but I needed more so I ran back and dumped what I had on Adam and said, "Be right back, I need more oranges." **[A/N Emilee, this is for you because you have the most **_**random **_**dreams. Ever.]** I picked another five and ran back.

"Why did you get oranges?" Clare asked.

"I'unno, I like oranges."

"Wow Eli, seriously!" Adam laughed.

I reached down under the seat and pulled out my trusty fox hat **[A/N Looking For Alaska reference, i didn't come up with the fox hat or the quote.]**

Clare laughed, "What's that?"

"My fox hat."

"Your fox hat?"

"Yeah, Clare, my fox hat."

"Why are you wearing your fox hat?"

"Because no one can catch the motherfucking fox."

I jumped out, they followed holding the stuff that I told them to bring. I picked the lock and we were in. We made our way into the living room where Bianca was passed out on a pull out, empty bottles spilled across the floor with some random, half naked guy beside her. Now I could have guess what was going on here but I'd rather not think about Bianca having sex. Clare looked absolutely uncomfortable while Adam was fighting back laughter. I whispered to Adam to intertwine the fishing line around the furniture all over the room so when she got up...well let's just say she won't be getting up. Clare just had to write the E on the wall with the spray paint again and put the fish on the table wrapped in the note I had left, _unsigned_ of course, I'm not that stupid. As for the Vaseline, that was up to me. I was going to cover the floor and all of the door handles in Vaseline making escaping and ever standing impossible. The guy Bianca was with started to wake up just as we were finishing we all turned as he screamed "HEY! WHAT THE HELL! WOAHH!" *Thump*

Bianca jolted awake and we could hear her screams as we ran back to the hearse.

"Hahaha! That was awesome! But how will this solve anything."  
"Ah, Clare. It's the circle of life, and it moves us on."

"So you're saying you just can't wait to be king?" Adam joked.

"Seriously, you need to stop watching the Lion King." Clare laughed.

"I like that baby lion cub. What was his name?"

"Simba."

"Trick question! You like it too!"

Clare rolled her eyes and smiled, I starred, Adam cleared his throat and I snapped back to reality.

"So, where to next?" Clare asked. I grabbed her wrist and looked at her watch, it was eight in the morning.

"Well, we could have breakfast?" I held up an orange, she took it from me and rolled her eyes. I tossed one to Adam. I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to do with the rest of the day. Everything was happening ahead of schedule, by now I had expected it to be noon. So I decided to just take us to the park to hang out for a bit...okay for a really really long bit.

...**16 hours later [they did nothing interesting till then just...just read the story. Don't judge me -_-**

**So basically they got the lastest editinon of the Star because well I'll just tell you how it went:**

**Adam: Why did we get a news paper anyway?**

**Eli: I wanted to read the comics**

**Adam: You suck Eli.**

**So yeah, ON WITH THE STORY!]**

It was midnight, Clare and Adam had been complaining about being tired and being passed curfew but I just gave them a shit ton of coffee and told them to tell their parents they were sleeping at a friend's house. We had one more thing to do on our awesome day out. Visit the zoo. When we pulled into the parking lot, it was pretty much deserted, the entire place I mean.

"What are we doing here?"

"Visiting the zoo."

"You mean we're breaking in! Eli that's illegal we could get in serious trouble!" Clare almost yelled.

"Don't think of it as breaking and entering, think of it as visiting the zoo for free in the middle of the night."

"There's nothing to do though! All the animals are locked up there's no food, it' kinda pointless."

"Not really, if you know your way around you can see some of the sea animals."

We spent the night there, **[A/N where they used the flashlight and batteries and fed the fish to the dolphins and stuff. Ps I'm pretty sure the Toronto zoo doesn't have like whales and stuff. That's mostly Marine Land but let's just pretend and keep this as our own little secret mkay?]** it's kind of sirene in a way, breaking the law with your friends waiting to get busted, that feeling is awesome. St. Clare herself even said so. We were going places, all of us. I don't know where and I don't know why sitting in the middle of the zoo starring up at the one visible star in the sky made me think this but I knew it, I felt it. Things could only get better.

_This end note comes to you in parts:_

_Part 1_**- I'm sorry that I haven't updated but the day after I posted the last chapter a friend of Nerdfighteria died from cancer, her name was Esther, she was only 16. It left me severely unmotivated to write but I've gotten better since then, and if you had read my other story "If You Really Knew Me" then this isn't anything new, if you haven't read it then go read it now!**

_Part 2_**- School is starting on the 7****th**** and I'll be taking some tough ass courses leaving me with little to no time to write. I'll try, I have an idea in my head of another Eclare one-shot.**

_Part 3_**- I just thought about something that actually made me LOL in front of my whole family. You know how in the last chapters Eli took Clare and Adam to Wal Mart to get their supplies? Well I remembered this Harry Potter JPG I have on my computer and I could only imagine Eli saying to Adam when they were picking him up, I imagine him saying, "Get in loser we're going shopping." I legit busted out laughing. Make a caption of that you say? Good idea!**

_Part 4_**- REALLY CRAPY ENDING CHAPTER I KNOW! But I wanted to finish this before school started! SORYY! My other story If You Really Knew Me is 100 times better promise! Go read that!**

**As Always, Rest In Awesome Esther.**

**Best Wishes!**

**Nicole**


End file.
